Hormonal
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Alec no ha tenido un buen día y se comporta desagradablemente. Catarina decide darle una lección ¿Podrá un Alec hormonal no volver loco a Magnus? - OneShot Malec


**Holaaaa! :D  
Aquí yo de nuevo; esta vez les traigo este (no tan) pequeño One-Shot que surgió como un reto entre mi parabatai** _: Nymphadora Tonks_ **y yo.**

 **El fics está ambientado entre CoLS y CoHF pero imagen que "Aku cinta kamu" nunca rompió nustros corazones**

 **Espero les guste y…**

 **¡A leer!**

 _ **Hormonal**_

 **Día 1 No es tan malo**

Alec bufó por millonésima vez.

No había tenido un buen día en lo absoluto: Se suponía que esa tarde saldría con Magnus para celebrar otro mes juntos y luego irían a cenar pero justo cuando estaban por salir del Loft había llegado Jace: Al parecer Izzy debía ir a cazar con Clary y al ver que se retrasaban Jace llamó a la pelirroja quien le informó que no había podido ir, y por lo que sabía Isabelle se había dado de cacería sola y sin embargo, tres horas después no tenían noticias del paradero de Isabelle. Por lo que luego de una rápida disculpa al brujo y la promesa de volver a tiempo para salir a cenar, Alec se fue junto a su parabatai para buscar a su hermana.

Solo que no contó que conseguirla les tomaría unas dos horas hasta dar con el nido de demonios Shax que habían atrapado a Izzy como señuelo a una trampa para atraer más Nefilims. Lograron liberarla y entre los tres se habían encargado de los demonios, no sin dificultad, quedando totalmente bañados de icor y otras asquerosidades y por si fuera poco, uno de los demonios había logrado aguijonear la pierna de Alec, que le escocía de los mil demonios, para cuando entre sus hermanos lograron sacarlo del basurero para tomar un taxi que los llevara al instituto; genial, el tráfico era un asco también, como cada día en la ciudad.

Sí, definitivamente no era su mejor día: andando por la jodida ciudad todo cojo cuando podía esta cogiend… cenando con Magnus.

\- Debieron dejármelos a mí, los tenía controlados – Se quejó Isabelle viendo preocupada la herida de su hermano, tenían que curarla pronto, antes de que tuviera consecuencias importantes.

\- A mí me pareció todo lo contrario – Se defendió Jace – No debiste ir a ningún lado sola; si Clary no pudo ir debiste llamarnos.

\- No necesito un compañero para cazar – Dijo Izzy por más testarudez que otra cosa.

\- Dejen de pelear y llamen a Magnus – Se quejó el ojos azules desde el asiento trasero del Taxi; tenían diez minutos estancados en el tráfico y apenas avanzaban.

\- Vamos a la casa de Clary – Propuso Jace de pronto indicándole al taxista que doblara en la esquina que por la que iban a cruzar; sería más rápido llegar hasta allí, incluso para Magnus que en el instituto no iba a poder crear un portal directo. Jace llamó a la pelirroja para advertirle, llegando tan solo pocos minutos después, el Nefilim herido no dejaba de quejarse, la pierna le escocía y Jace no había llamado al brujo.

\- ¡Que llames a Magnus! – Gritó cuando el rubio se detuvo a preguntarle a Clary como estaba mientras Luke se acercaba a ayudarle a entrar; era muy fácil entretenerse cuando no era él a quien le podía crecer un nido de Shax en la pierna.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el hombre lobo ayudándolo a sentarse en un sofá.

\- Clary dejó a Isabelle ir sola de caza por andar de perezosa – Dijo Alec de mal talante; por Raziel que la pelirroja incluso andaba en pijama y calcetines envuelta en una cobija. Jace iba a defender a su novia pero su parabatai no se lo permitió - ¡Y llama a Magnus maldición! – Ni siquiera sabía por dónde sujetarse la pierna.

\- ¿No lo han llamado? – Preguntó Luke preocupado viendo la herida. Isabelle le arrebató el celular a Jace para marcar a prisa al brujo – Espera un momento; Catarina está aquí vino a hablar con Jocelyn – Aseguró volviéndose rápidamente para buscarlas pero no fue necesario, ambas mujeres se dieron lugar en la sala, la pelirroja parecía curiosa y preocupada por que ocurría, mientras que la de piel azul se mostraba indiferente.

\- ¡Por Raziel! ¿Eso es una herida de Shax? ¿Cómo se les ocurre meterse en un nido de demonios ustedes solos? – Perfecto, lo que les faltaba, que la madre de Clary los riñera justo ahora.

\- ¿Les importa? – Exclamó el pelo negro señalando su pierna.

\- ¿Catarina podrías…? – Pidió Luke. La bruja suspiró con resignación acercándose a Alec quien la miró desconfianza, le parecía recordar que Magnus le había contado que tenía una amiga de piel azul, pero nunca la había conocido.

\- Conste que lo hago porque lo pides tú Luke Garroway, no suelo hacerle favores a Nefilims, mucho menos a los de mal genio – Gruñó la bruja; sin embargo se sentó junto a Alec dispuesta a curarle.

\- Catarina Loss es especialista en hechizos de curación – Explicó Jocelyn.

\- Y te va a doler – Aseguró la bruja. Alec masculló algo como _"igual ya me duele"_ pero no terminó la frase exclamando una maldición cuando la mujer de piel azul apretó la herida en su pierna con todas sus fuerzas, cubriéndola con llamas blancas de magia. – Te lo dije – Sonrió la bruja de lado.

\- Listo, ya le dije a Magnus que volviera – Informó Isabelle volviendo al grupo, colgando una llamada del celular que le tiró a Jace; la pelo negro se dirigió luego a Clary que se había sentado en un sofá de una plaza - ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Todavía me duele el vientre como los mil demonios – Se quejó. Jace se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello como zanahoria.

\- Espera – Gruñó Alec, los ojos se le estaban aguando por el dolor de la curación – Dejaste sola a Isabelle por un cólico menstrual.

\- Alec no creo…- Intentó calmarlo Luke pero la bruja le interrumpió.

\- Si no has tenido uno no puedes juzgar – Le advirtió Catarina apretando un poco más su pierna. Alec maldijo, empezaba a creer que esa "curación" no le habría dolido ni la mitad de ser Magnus quien estuviera allí.

\- Bien, lo siento; pero no es mi culpa que Izzy se fuera sin pedirles ayuda, ni los mande a ustedes a meterse en ese basurero sin un plan – Se defendió Clary de mal talante.

\- Solo es un poco de dolor y sangre ¿Qué clase de Nefilim eres si no soportas eso? – Clary se separó de Jace dispuesta a replicar.

\- Suficiente, ya cállense – Gruñó Catarina tronando los dedos y un rayo blanco salió disparado de ellos golpeando a Alec, dejándole inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Saltó Jace e Isabelle dispuestos a tomar sus armas.

\- Le di un poco de anestesia y una lección de empatía – Dijo guiñando un ojo volviendo a su trabajo de curar la pierna del muchacho.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Debieron haberme llamado desde el principio - Reñía Magnus a los Nefilims frente a él; había llegado hacía tan solo unos segundos a través de un portal viendo preocupado a su novio inconsciente en el sofá - Y no esperar a que está loca dejara inconsciente a mi novio.

\- Le hice un favor, tu sabes cómo es de dolorosa la cura para las mordeduras de demonios Shax - Se defendió Caterina aunque su sonrisa le hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Magnus: ahí había algo más que ella no le decía

\- Seguro hiciste la cura más dolorosa de lo debido; sé cómo eres cuando se trata de sanar Nefilims.

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo trato a todos mis pacientes por igual – Dijo con falsa inocencia - De cualquier forma ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, debo volver al trabajo.

Magnus le dirigió una mirada a su novio inconsciente durante un segundo antes de seguir a Catarina a la salida de la casa de Clary.

\- Ya dime; ¿Que le hiciste? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Nada - Dijo inocentemente

\- Cat; habíamos acordado no hechizar a los novios del otro desde el incidente en Berlín el siglo pasado. - Dijo serio. La chica se mostró culpable.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero...Oh vamos Magnus; tu novio es un niño arrogante, merece una lección.

\- Alec no es arrogante - Lo defendió el brujo serio - ¿Que le hiciste?

\- Solo digamos que por unos días, salir con él y salir con una Clary menstruando no será diferente - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara apresurándose a salir de la casa antes de que el brujo procesara lo que le había dicho.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando Alec despertó, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba de vuelta en el Loft de Magnus. El chico se restregó el rostro mirando la hora; estaba por dar la media noche. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto; el día prácticamente había acabado y no pudo siquiera salir a cenar con Magnus. Era un pésimo novio.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo una molestia en la parte baja de su abdomen pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención y en cambio salió de la habitación en busca del brujo, seguramente estaría enojado con él. Sin embargo se llevó una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que el Loft había sido redecorado como un restaurant francés elegante y en medio había una mesa para dos ya servida.

\- Alexander; estaba por ir a despertarte – Exclamó Magnus al verlo; el Nefilim lo miró azorado y él se acercó para robarle un beso – Prometiste llegar para cenar y una promesa es una promesa.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó – No debí irme, no hoy. Pensé que estarías enojado.

\- Es tu trabajo – Dijo comprensivamente – Además no es tu culpa que la loca de Catarina te hechizara y dejara inconsciente.

\- ¿Hechizarme? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Si, sobre eso… creo que podríamos hablarlo después de cenar – Evadió dirigiendo al Nefilim a la mesa y con un rápido movimiento de la mano atenuó la iluminación y sirvió un par de copas de champagne que floto hasta ambos. – O después del postre – Susurró chocando su copa con la de Alec e insinuándose sobre él luego de tomar un sorbo.

Alec sonrió en medio del beso, aferrándose a Magnus con la mano libre; intensificándolo hasta hacerles estremecerse. No necesitaban de una cena para celebrar, solo de ellos dos juntos.

…Y Alec no tenía ganas.

\- Si… eh… la cena – Recordó el Nefilim logrando separarse un poco de Magnus.

\- Esta bien, podemos tener un desayuno de celebración atrasada mañana – Dijo el brujo buscando los labios de Alec pero este se removió entre sus brazos apartándose lo más sutilmente que pudo.

\- En realidad, tengo una molestia en el abdomen que… creo que son efectos tardíos de la mordedura de Shax. – Magnus suspiró separándose de él. Había estado pensando parte de la tarde en las palabras de Catarina y realmente ahora creía que su temor era cierto.

\- Si, sobre eso. – El brujo tomó ambas copas dejándolas en la mesa y le ofreció una silla a Alec. Ambos se sentaron pero la expresión circunstancial del brujo no hizo más que asustar al muchacho – Hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- ¿No voy a perder la pierna o sí? – Preguntó Alec revisándose rápidamente: no tenía ninguna molestia en su pierna y no había rastro de la mordedura; suspiró aliviado.

\- No, pero creo que esa molestia que tienes es por el periodo.

\- ¿El periodo? ¿Periodo de qué?

\- Pues veras, a Catarina no le gustó tu actitud con Clary y pues, ella es un poco defensora de los desamparados y pensó que sería ummm…instructivo hechizarte.

\- Magnus, me estás asustando ¿Qué me hizo?

\- No es tan malo, solo… te hará sentir las molestias del periodo de Clary; por completo.

 **Día 2 El despertar de la bestia**

\- Alec, cielo; no creo que sea buena idea – Dudó Magnus; había amanecido y el ojos azules se quejaba del dolor en su abdomen; sin embargo cuando el brujo fue a la sala, lo consiguió envuelto en una cobija comiendo helado directamente del bote que habían comprado el día anterior.

Alec había tomado la noticia del hechizo bastante bien si se consideraba que solo había intentado tomar un cuchillo serafín dispuesto a ir por Caterina y amenazarla hasta que lo volviera a la normalidad y luego cuando Magnus lo detuvo le hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie y se fue a dormir furioso con el universo

\- Tonterías – Dijo el chico con la cuchara en la boca mirando un episodio repetido de _90210_ ; Magnus tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de estar seguro que no estaba alucinando. – Deberías llamar a Catarina; esto se está volviendo molesto – Comentó el muchacho refiriéndose al dolor abdominal; el brujo asintió, al menos parecía que ya lo había aceptado un poco.

\- ¿Nada que te impida salir de cacería?

\- Nada que me lo impida – Aseguró tomando otra cucharada de helado – Sinceramente, mi pierna ayer dolía más; supongo que las chicas son dramáticas por naturaleza.

-Tal vez – Le dio la razón el brujo sentándose a su lado y besándolo – Ron con pasa, me gusta – Sonrió; Alec también sonrió besándolo de vuelta.

\- De cualquier forma llámala; no quiero estar así mucho tiempo: es raro. Y si mis hermanos llegan a enterarse, eso sí será insoportable.- Magnus asintió chasqueando los dedos para invocar su celular, mientras Alec seguía viendo la serie con su bote de helado. El brujo reintentó la llamada durante al menos media hora hasta que finalmente la bruja contestó.

\- ¿Qué _demonios quieres? Estoy trabajando_

\- ¡Al fin contestas! – Exclamó. Alec apagó el televisor de inmediato pendiente de la conversación

\- _¿Qué quieres?_ – Repitió Catarina con voz cansada, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Que le quites el hechizo a Alec! – Exclamó serio; el chico a su lado asintió de inmediato

 _\- ¿Se está revolcando por un cólico menstrual?_

\- Emp… no – Dijo.

\- _Entonces ¿Para que me molestas? ¿Por qué no le quitas tú el hechizo?_

\- Sabes perfectamente porque – Siseó – Sellaste el hechizo para que no pudiera hacerlo; eres una…una… bruja.

\- _Gracias_ – Se rio ella desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. – _Pero no aprendería nada si se lo quitas. Déjalo que sufra un poco, que pregunte a Clary o su hermana que hacer; o que se ponga Iratzes y descubra que el Ángel Raziel no es tan benevolente como para dejar una runa que funcione sobre cólicos menstruales._ – Alec podía escuchar la voz de la mujer pero no lograba distinguir absolutamente nada de lo que decía, aunque por la mirada seria de Magnus, no eran buenas noticias.

\- Pregúntale cuanto tiempo me tendrá así – Dijo.

 _\- ¿Está ahí? –_ Preguntó Cat burlonamente; Magnus la ignoró y solo repitió la pregunta - _No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario_ – Dijo dispuesta a colgar pero se detuvo suspirando – _Pero para que no digas que soy malvada y no se los advertí: quizás no le duela ahora, pero lo síntomas no solo dependen de Clary sino también de lo que él haga, así que debería cuidarse si no quiere sentirse realmente mal._

\- Eres una…- _Bip, bip, bip._ El tono llegó al oído de Magnus: le había colgado. El brujo se restregó el rostro – Lo único que me dejó claro es que no ayudará – Dijo. Alec masculló llevándose otra cucharada de helado a la boca; Magnus lo miró pensativo. - En cualquier caso no creo que sea buena idea que estés comiendo helado.

\- Estaré bien – Aseguró el Nefilim – Con o sin ayuda de Catarina; además ¿Qué daño puede hacer un helado?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Oh Raziel, voy a morir! – Se quejó soltando la estela totalmente frustrado y abrazándose a la almohada de Magnus al sentir una nueva oleada de dolor; todo su abdomen estaba lleno de Iratzes que no servían para nada.

Eso era una maldita tortura

Por Raziel que él solo había dudado de la intensidad del dolor de Clary porque estaba enojado con el universo por hacerle perder la cena para celebrar que tenía tres meses junto a Magnus; no porque realmente no creyera en ella; pero esto era peor, mil veces peor de todo lo que siempre imaginó. Y todo por culpa del estúpido helado.

Sentía como si estuvieran taladrando las paredes de su abdomen bajo; no, era más como si miles de demonios Drevak estuvieran clavándole sus espinas sin piedad. Él no tenía útero, ¿Cómo demonios le estaba doliendo entonces? ¡Por Raziel bendito, si ese era el segundo día, no quería imaginar los tres restantes!

\- Tranquilo garbancito – Intentó calmarlo Magnus entrando a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una píldora en las manos: él había preparado durante años pociones para Nefilims y algunas mundanas con mucho dinero, para evitar los dolores menstruales; pero no se atrevía a darle de esas a Alec, no solo porque no sabía el efecto que podrían tener en hombres, sino porque no podía arriesgarse a que la poción interfiriera con el hechizo de Catarina y complicara aún más las cosas.

Se sentó junto al Nefilim, inclinándose para besar su sien.

\- Vamos Alec, toma esto – Dijo tendiéndole la píldora. El chico se incorporó entre quejidos, tomándola y pasándola con un trago de agua antes de volver a acostarse aferrado a la almohada. Magnus lo miró con ternura y algo de pesar. Acarició su cabello con cariño: odiaba ver a su Nefilim sufriendo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

\- Te pondrás bien, le pregunte a Isabelle – Alec ahogó un quejido – No le dije que era para ti – Agregó rápidamente- Pero me dijo que ella también usa _Femmex_ para el dolor de vientre.

La almohada que Alec abrazaba voló para estamparse contra la cabeza de su novio en un pestañeó

\- ¡Yo no tengo vientre!- Gruñó.

\- Por Dios Alec, claro que sí – Contravino el brujo inclinándose para besar cariñosamente el abdomen de su novio, a la altura de donde suponía que le estaba doliendo – Uno muy duro, marcado y sexy – Rio. Alec también rio bajito dejándose consentir por el brujo.

\- Si muero por esto volveré para llevarme a Catarina conmigo – Hizo un puchero. Magnus le sonrió acostándose a su lado dejándole usar su brazo de almohada; el Nefilim se acurrucó a su lado pero el dolor no pasó en lo absoluto por lo que Magnus se encontró media hora después llamando a cada mujer de sus contactos pidiéndoles consejos.

Jocelyn le había sugerido una compresa de agua caliente, Tessa le dijo que a ella la hacía sentir mejor utilizar medias de deditos; Maryse decía que un buen té de manzanilla y jengibre siempre era efectivo y Maia aseguraba nunca haber tenido dolores menstruales. Las cuatro no dudaron en preguntar para que quería saberlo y él solo se inventaba alguna excusa sobre un cliente; en cualquier caso, treinta minutos después Alec estaba semi acostado en la cama con una compresa caliente en el abdomen, calcetines de deditos y una taza de té de manzanilla con jengibre a medio acabar, y él estaba a su lado jugando con su cabello hasta que lentamente el Nefilim se quedó dormido

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se removió abriendo los ojos con pereza; se sentía un poco mejor ahora que había tomado una siesta, al menos su dolor había pasado un poco.

\- _¿Quieres un trago?_ – Escuchó, esa era la voz de Magnus proveniente de la sala. El ojos azules sonrió amaba despertar con la voz de Magnus, pero amaría más que el brujo estuviera a su lado en ese momento; frunció el ceño ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? Se incorporó caminando hacia la sala dispuesto a buscarlo al darse cuenta que, si Magnus estaba ofreciendo un trago, es porque había alguien más allí.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Raphael ¿Qué hacía ese vampiro sentado en el sofá de su casa? Cuando había llegado si él recordaba haberse quedado dormido con Magnus acariciando su cabello; frunció el ceño ¿O acaso el brujo había esperado a que se durmiera para llamarlo?

Enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazo ante ese pensamiento _interesante_.

\- ¿Estás mejor cielo? – Preguntó Magnus al verlo, entregándole a Raphael una copa con un líquido rojo, seguramente algún trago a base de sangre.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó sin disimular su desagrado; no es que el vampiro le molestara pero no lo quería cerca de su novio.

\- Sin duda no verte a ti, Nefilim – Respondió Raphael con desgano, dándole un sorbo al trago. Alec rechinó los dientes caminando hacía la cocina, escuchando a Magnus reñir al latino pero él los ignoró. Genial, eso era lo que le faltaba: que Magnus se pusiera a concertar citas con otros mientras él dormía ¿Acaso había algo que no quería que escuchara? ¿Su novio le ocultaba algo?

Negó con la cabeza intentando sacárselo de la mente; tenía que centrarse y no dejarse llevar por los celos. No iba a ponerse temperamental como las chicas, él era un hombre y los hombres no andaban con esas actitudes hormonales. Buscó en la nevera pero no había nada provocativo además del helado de ron con pasas de esa mañana. No pudo evitar mirar el helado con reproche luego del dolor que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas.

\- Ciertamente no he escuchado nada de Camille – Escuchó a Magnus. Alec entrecerró los ojos al oír el nombre de la vampira, tomó una taza de café y se acercó a escuchar. – Y sinceramente prefiero así, aunque no te negare que me extraña que se haya desaparecido.- Alec se estremeció un poco ¿El Clan Dumort no sabía aún que Camille había sido asesinada por Maureen? – Y sinceramente prefiero así.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por el Nefilim con el que estás ahora?

\- También, casi hace que Alec y yo termináramos; pero realmente es que no me interesa ya nada que tenga que ver con ella – Dijo y agregó – Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

\- Este hijo de Raziel es del instituto – Magnus debió asentir porque Raphael continuó – ¿Están teniendo una relación o solo vive aquí porque es tu proyecto del _buen samaritano_ de la década?

\- ¿Celoso por querer ser mi único _proyecto de caridad?_ – Alec apretó la taza con fuerza ¿Caridad? ¿Que se traían ese Raphael Santiago? Se trataban con mucha cercanía para ser solo una visita oficial entre submundos y…

\- Créelo o no, vivir contigo no ha sido ni de cerca la mejor época de mi vida – Alec sintió que veía rojo saliendo de donde estaba para encarar al brujo ¿vivieron juntos? Eso era el colmo

\- ¡¿Te acostaste con este vampiro, Bane?! – Rugió interrumpiendo alguna replica inteligente del brujo. Ambos submundos lo miraron perplejos.

\- ¿Qué? – Atinó a preguntar.

\- Fui claro - Dijo el chico con voz mortal dirigiéndole una mirada de celos en estado puro a Raphael quien simplemente bufó dejando su vaso en la mesa auxiliar.

\- Esto es más drama del que me interesa - Aseguró Raphael poniéndose de pie para marcharse - Llámame si sabes algo - Le dijo a Magnus.

\- Él no tiene por qué llamarte vampirucho.

\- Alexander - Le riñó Magnus. Raphael simplemente desestimó la conversación marchándose, dejando sola a la pareja - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Lo vas a defender? - Dijo cruzándose de brazos enarcando una ceja - ¿Desde cuándo me engañas con él?

\- ¿Desde...? ¿Qué? - Preguntó perplejo.

\- No me creas tonto: él es " _tu único acto de caridad_ " ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Te acuestas con él para...

\- No me acuesto con Raphael - Lo interrumpió con vehemencia - Lo conozco desde hace unos cincuenta años; somos amigos.

\- Cincuenta años; por supuesto – Bufó Alec; Magnus se hallaba desconcertado por la escena que le estaba montando - Al menos él es inmortal y podrá consolarte cuando me muera ¿no?

\- Alexander, no vayas por ahí - La voz de Magnus fue seria; no quería hablar de ese futuro en que Alec muriera, un futuro que esperaba fuera muy lejano.

\- ¿Entonces por dónde? ¿Por cómo me engañas en mis propias narices?

\- Yo no te engaño; y no tienes por qué gritar.

\- ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO! - Estaba completamente alterado - Estoy furioso - Magnus apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando de la nada Alec tomó un florero que le lanzó al brujo - Porque haga lo que haga… - esta vez tomó un elefante decorativo que habían traído de india y le dio a Magnus en el hombro - Nunca seré más que un capitulo… - El brujo intento cubrirse cuando le lanzó el reloj de mesa - En tu larga...- Y un libro - Y eterna… - Y un vaso. El brujo intentó acercarse a él que no erraba ninguna de las cosas que lanzaba; por suerte logró esquivar el jarrón italiano antes de que le reventara la cabeza - Vida!

\- ¡Alec! - Magnus logró llegar hasta él aferrándolo de los hombros para evitar que lanzara un pesado péndulo decorativo. Los ojos azules del Nefilim se llenaron de lágrimas coartando así cualquier reclamo del brujo.

\- No quiero ser solo un capítulo más... - Sollozó golpeando al brujo en el pecho con los puños.

\- Alec, escúchame Alec…

\- Y que te olvides de mí y…- Seguía golpeándolo intentando soltarse. Magnus tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas besándolo pero ni así pudo calmarlo, Alec se removió hasta apartarlo. Pero Magnus no lo soltó

\- No eres un capitulo Alec; eres mi vida entera: jamás te engañaría.

\- Mentiroso - Dijo con molestia - ¿Que vas a hacer cuando este viejo y arrugado y lleno de canas? ¡Oh Raziel! Esta mañana me vi una - Se alarmó separándose de Magnus e ir a prisa a la habitación; el brujo supuso que había ido a usar el espejo y pensó en seguirlo sorprendiéndose cuando, no hubo llegado a la puerta y Alec le lanzaba una cobija y su almohada encima.

\- ¡No quiero dormir con un infiel! - Dijo serio cerrando la puerta dejando al brujo totalmente desconcertado intentando comprender como es que una simple conversación con Raphael había terminado por despertar una bestia salvaje en Alec que acababa de destruir su sala y exiliarlo de su propio cuarto.

 **Día 3 Novio Insensible**

\- Alec, cariño; si no quieres ir entonces quédate – Dijo el brujo pasándose un masajeador automático por la espalda. Tenía que deshacerse de ese sofá que no era nada cómodo para dormir; eso y conseguir que Alec le permitiera volver al cuarto.

Observó a su novio desde la puerta de la habitación, Alec remoloneaba en la cama envuelto como una oruga entre las cobijas; el _Femmex_ , el té y las compresas caliente habían mermado un poco su dolor; suponía que las medias de deditos habían ayudado también porque el chico no se las había quitado tampoco; y sinceramente, después de la bestia en la que se había convertido su novio anoche, no quería que ese dolor volviese.

-No puedo no ir – Dijo testarudo aunque sin destaparse ni un poco de la cobija – Jace dijo que Clary iría y ella tiene el periodo ¿Cómo quedo si no voy solo porque me molesta el pecho?

\- Cariño, tus hermanos no saben lo que estás pasando: no se los dijiste – Dijo comprensivamente intentando hacerle entender.

El Nefilim refunfuñó algo pero solo se removió abrazándose a una almohada. Magnus suspiró

\- En ese caso, si no te apuras llegaras tarde – El chico refunfuñó otra vez, había amanecido con una presión y unas punzadas en su pecho, no era como si no pudiera respirar, más bien era como si sus pech…no, sus sen… ¡pectorales! Sus pectorales se sentían hinchados, si eso.

Magnus suspiró tronando los dedos para desaparecer el masajeador y en cambio se dirigió a la cocina para servirse una taza de café. Tenía que seguir llamando a Catarina, molestarla hasta colapsar su buzón de voz y aun así seguir insistiendo hasta que quitara el hechizo a Alec así lo hiciera solo para que la dejara de molestar. Sí, eso haría; Catarina no soportaría mucho, no tenía mucha paciencia.

\- Estoy listo, me voy – Escuchó la voz de Alec. No había más expresión en su voz que desgano. Magnus tomó un sorbo de su café o por lo menos lo intentó porque de inmediato puso la taza con un golpe en la mesa y se apresuró a la puerta para bloquearla con su cuerpo.

\- No, no ¡NO! No te dejare salir así ni aunque el mismo Raziel quiera apartarme de la puerta – Dijo extendiendo los brazos totalmente decidido.

Él entendía que su novio fuese un desastre para vestirse, y sin embargo pese a sus sweteres agujereados y pantalones viejos, tenía su encanto; pero eso era demasiado:

Alec llevaba el mismo pantalón de dormir gris con líneas a cuadros verdes que había usado en la noche; tenía un sweter azul oscuro con agujeros en los codos y mangas deshilachadas que Magnus no sabía de donde había sacado: el brujo juraría que se había deshecho de él el día que Alec se mudó al loft, pero al parecer el sweter había logrado volver de la muerte (o del basurero) y ahí estaba; tendría que quemarlo la próxima vez. El brujo estaba seguro que bajo el sweter Alec no se había colocado ningún tipo de camisa y su cabello estaba tan desordenado que parecía que salió de un buen revolcón…ok, eso no estaba mal de no ser porque su expresión decía todo lo contrario haciéndolo parecer más bien un vago flojo que no quiso peinarse.

Pero eso no era lo peor… Magnus tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para no desmayarse ahí mismo. ¡Por Carolina Herrera, Versace, Valentino, Coco Channel y todos los santos diseñadores del mundo! ¿Cómo Alec pretendía salir en chanclas de casa teniendo sus pies todavía embutidos en sus calcetines de deditos?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el chico dándose por desentendido.

\- Tu ropa…

\- Estoy vestido – Dijo él quitándole importancia.

\- Estas cubierto con tela o algo así cielo pero eso no puede ser llamado "vestirse" – Dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo. Alec se miró a sí mismo y se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ánimos de empezar a elegir ropa, además, estoy cómodo – Aseguró.

\- No te puedo dejar recorrer todo el camino de Brooklyn al instituto en esas fachas, no sería un buen novio si dejo que te vean así.

\- Usaré un glamour – Dijo con simpleza disponiéndose a la puerta; Magnus retomó su trabajo de bloquearla.

\- No, no, no; no saldrás así – Se negó con los ojos entrecerrados – Alexander – Dijo serio - ¿Si quiera te bañaste?

\- No tengo ganas - Magnus enarcó una ceja. Eso ya era suficiente: Tomó a Alec de la mano y lo jaló de nuevo a la habitación para llevárselo al baño; luego elegiría para él algo de entre su ropa habitual, solo unos blue jeans y quizás ese sweter marrón que Alec juraba era negro y que tanto amaba; y por Lillith, unos zapatos, si él quería quedarse con sus calcetas con deditos bien ¡Pero con zapatos!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Alec se removió incomodo; sentía una molestia en el pecho desde esa mañana, pero había aumentado cuando se colocó el arnés apretado alrededor del pecho para entrenar junto a Jace y Clary. No era doloroso, no como su abdomen el día anterior pero si una completa molestia.

Miró a Clary con su arnés realizando prácticas en los aires. Sinceramente había ido a entrenar solo porque Jace picó su orgullo al decirle que Clary iría a entrenar pese al periodo; así que él, tres horas después, luego de que Magnus lo obligara a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, estaba en el instituto deseando haber ignorado en el rubio y quedarse en el Loft abrazando la almohada de Magnus.

Se removió incomodo aflojándose con disimulo el arnés; ya estaban por terminar, solo faltaba evaluar el desenvolvimiento de Clary. Sentía el pecho con pequeñas punzadas, hinchado, inflamado, era casi como…congestionado y eso le causaba una gran molestia como para que encima ese jodido arnés viniera a apretarle.

Miró a Clary con cierto rencor; no era culpa de la pelirroja en lo absoluto, pero eran sus molestias las que él sentía, después de todo. La pelirroja terminó con el circuito dejándose caer frente a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Qué tal lo hice? – Preguntó. Jace se acercó para marcarle algunos fallos que tuvo y ella lo escuchaba atenta. Alec miró con molestia. Lo peor de toda esa situación no era solo sentir las molestias de Clary, sino que si él no tomaba medidas para calmarlas estás le molestarían por completo, pero aun si las tomaba y Clary no hacía nada por estar acostumbrada a su periodo, entonces él seguía sintiéndolas. No era justo que las molestias dependieran de ella, pero calmarlas dependiera de ambos. Gruñó ¿Por qué la pelirroja se quitaba el arnés tan lentamente?

La chica se lo sacó de encima poco después, pero eso no trajo en Alec el alivio que esperaba ¿Qué pasaba? Ya ambos se habían quitado lo que les apretaba el pecho ¿Por qué seguía molestándole?

\- Tienes que buscar más estabilidad; al caer flexiona un poco las rodillas – Decía Jace.

\- Las rodillas, anotado – Comentó Clary acomodándose distraídamente una tirita elástica que caía por su brazo asomándose por la manga corta de su camisa. La escondió discretamente bajo la blusa ante la mirada acusadora de Alec.

\- Creo que eso es todo de mi partes – Dijo el rubio - ¿Qué opinas Alec? – Pero su parabatai no le contestó, seguía observando a Clary, a sus senos y ella lo notó removiéndose incomoda. Jace también pareció notarlo - ¿Alec?

\- ¡Por Raziel quítate el jodido sostén! - Exclamó el mayor de pronto, saltando sobre ella al darse cuenta que esa era la opresión que tanto le molestaba en su… su… pecho… si, pecho porque él no tenía senos por Raziel. Pero Clary, ella sí que tenía ¿Qué clase de masoquista se ponía esas cosas cuando le molestaba así el cuerpo?

\- ¿Qué?- Saltó Clary de inmediato apartándose de él.

\- ¡ALEC! – Exclamó Jace intentando sujetarlo pero ya el ojos azules había llegado hasta la chica que intentaba mantenerlo a raya golpeándolo con una mano mientras usaba la otra para protegerse el pecho. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Rugió el rubio inmovilizándolo con una llave para alejarlo de Clary - ¿Por qué intentas tocarle los senos a mi novia? ¿Tú no eres gay?

\- No intento toc… oh – El chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, o lo que había intentado. – Yo…yo… - Balbuceó apenado. No iba a decirle a Jace que le dolía el pecho y consideraba el brazier de su novia como un elemento de tortura. ¿Por todos los ángeles que para que se lo ponía? ¡Ni siquiera tenía tanto con que rellenarlo! – Lo siento – Jace aflojó el agarre y Alec se apresuró a incorporarse sin ver a la chica a la cara por la vergüenza – No creo que venga a entrenar el resto de la semana; lo siento Clary

Se marchó a prisa dejando a los novios desconcertados por su comportamiento, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era volver al departamento de Magnus cuanto antes, cubrirse con una cobija y acostarse a dormir hasta que esos endemoniados cinco días terminaran.

Sin embargo no fue directo a brooklyn, se detuvo en Central Park un rato; no era que siguiese enojado con Magnus, no tanto como la noche anterior al menos, pero quería disfrutar un poco del día. Se colocó una glamour para no ser visto, queria disfrutar del parque no de las personas, no estaba de ánimos para soportar a nadie después del incidente del brazier de Clary. Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que obligar a Catarina a quitarle ese hechizo. Se sentó en una banca roja solitaria, le parecía extraño que no hubiera nadie en ella pese a que habían niños jugando cerca pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo: incluso el día parecía estar en su contra; perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora también llovía.

Se levantó de la banca y volvió a casa, entró sin saludar, no quería volver a discutir con Magnus.

Guardó su abrigo en el perchero apenas fijándose en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared. No prestó mucha atención hasta que…

\- ¡Magnus! – Gritó cuando sus ojos captaron una mancha roja - ¡Magnus! ¡MAGNUS! - El Nefilim estaba fuera de sí corriendo hacía el despacho del brujo. ¡Bonito novio que tenía que no se preocupaba por él! - ¡Magnus! – Entró finalmente al despacho del brujo, tropezando con este que estaba por salir, preocupado por los gritos.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Me desangro! – Gritó, sus manos intentaban cubrir su trasero.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron en total desconcierto – Alec déjame…

\- ¡No! – Negó apartándose; lucía avergonzado y evitaba por todos los medios darle la espalda al brujo. Eso era…era… totalmente humillante.

Magnus intentó rodearlo para observar su trasero pero el ojos azules no le permitía observar.

\- Vamos cariño, si no me dejas ver no podré ayudarte – Intentó tranquilizarlo Magnus acercándose a él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos; Alec negó ruborizado – No hay nada en ese lindo traserito que no haya visto ya; déjame ver.

Alec dudó, sin embargo asintió ruborizándose aún más cuando Magnus logró posicionarse tras él sin embargo el chico se resistía a quitarse las manos de las posaderas cubriendo lo más que podía su blue jeans

\- Catarina… ella… realmente me hizo menstruar Magnus – Farfulló totalmente afectado. Magnus abrió los ojos con total desconcierto y horror apresurándose en tomar las manos de Alec con cuidado para apartarlas y permitirse observar.

Durante un segundo el silencio entre ambos fue aplastante, y al siguiente Magnus estallaba a carcajadas sin reparo alguno.

En todos sus años de vida, Magnus había visto mujeres mancharse durante la menstruación: los "accidentes" siempre ocurrían por mucha precaución que pudieran tomar; y esa GRAN mancha roja brillante que cubría todo el buen torneado trasero de pelonegro no se parecía en lo absoluto. No había manera de que Alec manchara de esa forma su pantalón a menos de que se hubiera rebanado completamente una nalga; y por otro lado, eso no era sangre.

\- ¿Cómo puedes reírte? – Alec estaba rojo aunque definir ahora si era la vergüenza o la rabia quien dominaba, era difícil. Magnus intentó enseriarse pero no pudo. - ¡Largo! – Siseó el chico furioso.

\- Oh cariño, vamos – Logró articular al fin – Es pintura roja, debiste sentarte en…

-¡LARGO! – Exclamó de nuevo a Magnus que seguía riendo - ¿Qué clase de novio se burla así de mis desgracias? ¡Fuera!

\- Pero es mi casa – Alegó limpiándose una lagrimilla. – Y está lloviendo.

\- No voy a repetirlo, no quiero verte. Mal novio insensible – Magnus decidió que lo mejor era salir a prisa al ver que Alec tomaba una de las figurillas de gato con la perfecta intención de lanzársela. Ya había descubierto el día anterior que la gran puntería del muchacho no aplicaba solo a las flechas.

\- Alec… tienes que calmarte. – Intentó conciliar, pero era demasiado tarde; el chico aceleró su partida empujándole fuera de la casa y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

\- ¡Tienes que quitarle el hechizo a Alec! – La voz de Magnus retumbó como un bramido atemorizante a lo largo de todo el pasillo del hospital. No había nadie más allí, solo una enfermera de llamativa piel azul hacia la cual el brujo de ojos de gatos se dirigía amenazante.

\- Vete de mi trabajo Magnus – Dijo Caterina seria, sin apartar la mirada del medicamento que preparaba en unas jeringas antes de seguir con sus rondas. Magnus chasqueó los dedos invocando los medicamentos que aparecieron en sus manos.

\- Devuelve a Alec a la normalidad – Exigió.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – Gruñó ella chasqueando también los dedos; volviendo a sus manos la medicina y continuó con su trabajo.

\- Tienes que hacerlo ¡Lo estás volviendo loco! – La acusó.

\- ¿Yo? Él Nefilim tiene lo que se merece – Aseguró la bruja terminando de colocar las jeringas ya llenas en una bandeja de acero inoxidable – Y a ti quizás te convenga esperar a que se calme.

\- ¿Lo que se merece? ¡Por Lilith! ¿Qué te hizo Alec?

\- A mi nada, pero tu novio se burlaba de la novia de su parabatai por sus dolores menstruales. Necesita una dosis de empatía.

\- Por favor hablamos de Alec, seguro lo malinterpretaste – Catarina enarcó una ceja – O tenía un mal día, él es un buen chico. – La bruja lo chitó con un movimiento de su mano libre.

\- Como sea; lo hecho, hecho está Mags así que déjame trabajar – Intentó encaminarse por los pasillos a las habitaciones de sus pacientes pero el brujo la interceptó.

\- Por favor Caterina; ayer me lanzó todo lo que tuvo en sus manos y hoy me corrió de la casa, de MI casa: pensó que estaba menstruando. – La enfermera no pudo evitar un ruidito que parecía una risa divertida pero notó la desesperación en la voz de su amigo, por lo que optó por intentar calmarlo un poco.

\- Solo durara lo que tarde el periodo de Clarissa Morgenstern, luego volverá a la normalidad – Dijo al fin intentando retomar su trabajo pero Magnus la sujetó del brazo, Caterina resopló con molestia y al ver al brujo sus ojos refulgían totalmente blancos y brillantes. – Magnus Bane, si no me dejas hacer mis rondas o sigues saturando mi buzon de voz, tú serás a quien ponga a menstruar.

La mano de Magnus se soltó de inmediato ante el tono serio de la bruja. Él amaba a Alec y quería devolverlo a la normalidad, pero si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años y por las malas, era a no retar la ira de Catarina.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Magnus abrió la puerta del departamento asomando la cabeza con precaución; quizás no fuese mala idea ponerse un escudo mágico en caso de que Alec decidiera deshacerse de todas las cosas que quedaban en la casa lanzándoselas al brujo.

No había rastro de Alec cerca por lo que terminó de entrar ante la atenta mirada de Presidente Miau; Magnus le hizo un gesto al gato con el dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio y como toda respuesta Presidente maulló.

\- ¿Eres tu Magnus?

\- Traidor - Gruñó el brujo al minino antes de hablar en voz alta - Si, eh... Quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Alec apareciendo frente a él; iba en calzoncillos, calcetines y un sweter ancho nada más y por su expresión no estaba nada feliz, debía haber vuelto su dolor.

\- Yo...vengo de hablar con Catarina - La expresión de Alec cambió de inmediato.

\- ¡Dime que me quitara el hechizo! - Exclamó de inmediato esperanzado.

\- No realmente - Lamentó el brujo. La expresión de Alec decayó por lo que se apresuró a agregar - Pero me dijo que solo duraría lo que tarde el periodo de Clary.

\- No puede hacerme eso - Se quejó Alec. Magnus caminó por la sala con precaución, como quien no quiere la cosa para sentarse en el sofá, esperaba realmente poder dormir en su casa ese día, no que el sofá fuese cómodo en lo absoluto y bien que podía conseguir un mejor lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no quería dejar solo a su Nefilim, si volvía a tener dolores durante la noche, tenía que estar allí para prepararle la compresa y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que ya pasaría. - Tiene que haber alguna forma de convencerla – Dijo desesperado yendo hasta el sofá para dejarse caer junto a Magnus; el brujo sonrió, al parecer ya no estaba enojado con él por haberse reído de la mancha en su pantalón.

\- Créeme que lo intente – Aseguró Magnus – Pero veamos el lado bueno, solo faltan dos días, quizás menos: a algunas chicas les dura menos días.

\- Y a otras más – Ahogó Alec cubriendose el rostro; realmente si Clary era una de esas chicas que les duraba toda una semana como a Isabelle, no sabía que iba a hacer.

\- Cierto, una vez salí con una mundana con dos úteros: su periodo le duraba casi tres semanas, todo un calvari…

Aunque por otro lado, lanzarse del último piso del Empire State sonaba tentador.

\- ¿Tres semanas? – Ahogó, ni siquiera notando que el brujo había cortado su anterior frase antes de decir algo que pudiera molestarlo o desatar una discusión.

\- Por supuesto que no es el caso de Clary – Se apresuró a decir Magnus al notar la palidez de su novio – La mayoría solo dura cinco días y el tercero ya está terminando garbancito.

\- Si… Jace me habría dicho si Clary tiene dos úteros – Alec no parecía escuchar a Magnus, seguía totalmente horrorizado ante la posibilidad.

\- Jace no se enteraría si Clary tiene pene; para él eso es terreno no explorado – Bromeó. Alec intentó sonreír pero no estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para hacerlo en lo absoluto. Se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el control del tv, quizás si se distraía un poco podía dejar de pensar en eso pero al momento de doblarse sobre su abdomen, una pedorreta se escuchó.

No era olorosa ni mucho menos pero hizo que Alec se incorporara a prisa volteando hacía Magnus totalmente avergonzado y bajando la mirada de inmediato; parecía no saber dónde esconderse. El brujo miró a su novio, el pobre estaba totalmente choqueado. Intentó no reírse, por todos los brujos que quería hacerlo, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Alec.

\- Yo… yo… se me escapó… lo siento – Balbuceó Alec parandose y alejandose de él.

\- Alexander tranquilo – Intentó calmarlo, parándose del sofá para acercarse a él – He salido con un par de chicas que se ponen pedorrinas cuando tienen el periodo y… por supuesto no es tu caso… no eres una chica, y no es que tú… - Se apresuró a decir ante la mala cara del muchacho, deteniéndose incluso en su intento por acercarse - ¡De Clary! ¡Hablo de Clary! – Dijo al fin.

\- No quiero andar los días que faltan con pedos fugitivos – Se quejó. El brujo se acercó aún más tomando el cordón del pantalón del Nefilim, jalándolo para acercarlo a él y besar sus labios

\- Nada grita más "confianza" en una relación que una que otra _fuga_ – Alec rio y Magnus se dio por satisfecho: no quería que se sintiera mal.

\- Gracias – Dijo dándole un corto beso – Pero no gracias – Ambos rieron abiertamente y el brujo abrazó al Nefilim contra él. Los labios de Alec buscaron los de Magnus en un beso suave que Bane convirtió en un beso con todas sus letras. Las manos del brujo se dejaron vagar por los boxers de su novio aferrándose a su firme trasero, Alec gimió en sus labios tomando a Magnus de la camisa y llevándolo consigo a la habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

\- Lamento lo de esta tarde – Susurró Alec en sus labios; Magnus solo sonrió retomando el beso mientras sus manos recorrían el bien torneado abdomen del muchacho subiendo hasta su pecho; apenas se daba cuenta que no habían estado juntos de esa forma desde que toda esa situación comenzó. Se hizo con el pezón del chico dispuesto a jugar con él y…

\- No, maldición Magnus, no – Se quejó Alec apartándose del brujo. Bane suspiró, otra vez su Nefilim hormonal estaba enojado con él – Te dije temprano que me duele el pecho y vienes a apretarme de esa forma ¡Por Raziel! Piensa en mí un poco ¿Quieres? No puedo creer que solo pienses en tener sexo con todo lo que me está pasando. - El chico se dio media vuelta cubriendose con la cobija de espaldas a Bane y masculló – Solo piensas en ti.

Magnus parpadeó desconcertado, dudando si ahora se podía quedar a dormir en la habitación o si eso desataría la ira de satanás otra vez por lo que sería mejor volver al sofá con Presidente Miau.

Decidió que lo más sano por hacer era no correr riesgos y volver al sofá aunque su espalda llorara lagrimas de sangre; lo último que quería era causarle molestias a Alec

\- Oh claro, ahora vete - Siseó el pelo negro - ¿Quién quiere dormir con alguien que se puede "escapar" en cualquier momento?

\- Solo voy por agua – Se defendió Magnus de inmediato; muy bien, al parecer su exilio había sido perdonado.

 **Día 4: Medidas desesperadas**

Alec se abrazó a Magnus hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del brujo, amaba el aroma a sándalo y azúcar quemada de Magnus; se había vuelto un olor tan familiar que le tranquilizaba completamente.

Magnus respiraba suavemente, completamente dormido. El Nefilim sonrió: le gustaba ver a su novio así, se veía vulnerable e indefenso y amaba saber que el brujo le permitía verlo de esa forma a él. Inspiró profundo apretándose más contra su novio, sabía que no se la estaba poniendo fácil en los últimos días, pero Magnus seguía ahí, lo soportaba y él se lo agradecía.

Besó el pecho del brujo; se sentía bastante mejor esa mañana, más animado. Suponía que tenía que ver con que ya estuviera por terminar toda esa tortura. Llenó de besos la piel de Magnus sonriendo juguetonamente al sentir la respiración del brujo agitarse. Seguramente acababa de convertir un sueño "cualquiera" en uno mucho más _divertido_.

Deslizó la mano por el abdomen de Magnus dirigiéndola cada vez más al sur hasta introducirse por sus pantalones de dormir para colmar de atenciones su miembro. Alec rio quedito al sentir que Magnus se removía dejando escapar un gemido aun sin despertar; la mirada del Nefilim brilló pícaramente mordiendo juguetonamente el pezón del brujo.

\- Ah…si… Alexander- Gimió Magnus abriendo los ojos – Por Lilith ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Me detengo? – Susurró a su piel.

\- No, no; sigue – Dijo el brujo de inmediato. Alec sonrió girando para quedar sobre Magnus y besar sus labios sin descuidar su trabajo en sus pantalones.

\- Buenos días – Dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior.

\- Mejor que buenos – Aseguró el brujo con voz estrangulada llenando de besos la quijada del muchacho hacia detrás de su oreja. Alec se movió sobre él generando fricción. El brujo volvió a por su boca, introduciendo sus manos en su pantalón para tomar su bien torneado trasero, gimiendo en sus labios totalmente excitado. Por Lilith que tenía días sin poder tocar a su Nefilim y…

Un minuto…

Magnus se separó de Alec rompiendo el beso y soltando su trasero como si le quemase ¿Eso era una prueba? ¿Una trampa? Alec se había enojado la noche anterior porque él había buscado intimidad, y ahora el Nefilim lo despertaba de esta manera. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha: quizás estaba poniéndolo a prueba, y si no se detenía ahora, el chico se detendría cuando Magnus estuviera totalmente excitado, y luego le reclamaría hasta el día de su muerte que era un egoísta que solo pensaba en sexo.

Ok, eso sonaba demasiado paranoico; pero estaba justificado cuando su chico tenía ya varios días pensando con la retorcida mente de una mujer menstruante.

\- Alec, cielo, creo que mejor…nos detenemos – Alec se detuvo con sus palabras pero no parecía complacido en lo absoluto, al contrario, miraba al brujo con el entrecejo fruncido y Magnus deseaba que soltara su miembro o no podría asegurar recordarse a sí mismo porque se estaba deteniendo.

\- ¿No quieres? – preguntó acusadoramente.

\- No…sí, quiero decir, si quiero – Le contradijo de inmediato. Alec sonrió: esa era respuesta suficiente para él así que fue a por el cuello del brujo mordiendo su piel. Magnus se mordió el labio intentando contenerse para no gemir ante las caricias que el ojos azules retomó; en cambio colocó toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar al muchacho – Pero con todo lo que estás pasando, no creo que sea el momento.

\- Claro, soy yo – La expresión de Alec fue fría mientras se apartaba de Magnus. – No me deseas ¿verdad? Es porque engordé y esa cana…¡Oh Raziel la cana! – Se auto contestó. Magnus estaba perplejo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Exclamó el brujo de inmediato - ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tienes el cuerpo de un Dios Griego.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Alec le encaró acusadoramente tomando una almohada y golpeandolo – Con ellos si te acostaste ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo demonios…?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – Bufó parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño – No pretendo obligarte a acostarte conmigo, mucho menos si solo piensas en mi cuerpo; así que búscate a otro; Raphael Santiago tal vez – Dijo dramáticamente cerrando la puerta del baño con un portazo.

Magnus suspiró restregándose el rostro, intentando no pensar en su miembro despierto; realmente no entendía ¿Alec quería o no quería acostarse con él? El brujo suspiró, quizás no fuese demasiado tarde para ocultarse en un bunker en la Antártida por el tiempo que Alec siguiera así.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

No fue fácil que Alec volviera a hablarle ese día; había necesitado de mucha persuasión, un almuerzo especial y la promesa de que cuando todo terminara se irían juntos de viaje por el mundo otra vez para olvidarse de toda esa situación.

Finalmente el Nefilim se había contentado un poco o algo así, si no se tenía en cuenta como había corrido a un cliente de Magnus cuando este fue al apartamento alegando que no lo dejaría trabajar para hombres tan guapos; pero fuera de eso, Alec estaba mucho más tranquilo; Magnus tenía la esperanza de que ya lo peor hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Oh Dios! – Ahogó Alec mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Magnus se abrazó a su cintura para mirar también a través de la ventana pero no había nada afuera, solo Presidente Miau que maullaba lastimeramente.

\- Presidente Miau fue rechazado por Colitas – Dijo.

\- ¿Por quién?

\- La gata del vecino – Dijo con obviedad. Magnus parpadeó con cierto desconcierto.

\- ¿Te estas lamentando por la fallida vida amorosa del gato?

\- ¡Oh Raziel tienes razón! – Exclamó cayendo en cuenta.- Esto está llegando demasiado lejos – Se lamentó; Magnus rio quedito besándolo en la mejilla y Alec se volteó para abrazarse al brujo quien besó su cabello reconfortantemente.

\- Tu puedes Alexander, solo un día más – Intentó darle ánimos.

\- Debe haber alguna forma de… - Alec se cayó soltándose del brujo con un empujón y corriendo por la computadora de Magnus, el brujo no dudó en seguirlo invocando una taza de café con la que se acercó ofreciéndosela a Alec mientras veía que buscaba el ojos azules con tanta prisa.

\- ¿Ciclo menstrual? Creo que eso debiste investigarlo al inicio cielo – Bromeó.

\- Calla un momento – Lo chitó Alec leyendo a prisa, dándole un sorbo al café. Magnus no replicó y solo se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Nefilim.

Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio; el brujo había dejado de intentar leer hacía rato: el chico no se quedaba en una sola página cuando ya saltaba a otra, y Magnus estaba casi seguro de que no terminaba de leer ninguna.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Alec al fin parándose a prisa. La cabeza de Magnus cayó de su hombro.

\- ¿Dónde es el fuego? – Exclamó Magnus de inmediato medio atontado, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

\- Vamos Magnus – Lo jalaba Alec; parecía tener prisa en ir a algún lugar – No soporto más esto; y si Catarina no quiere volverme a la normalidad, tengo que contratacar las estúpidas hormonas femeninas de Clary.

\- No entiendo… ¿Qué..?

\- ¡Testosterona! ¡Necesito testosterona! Más de lo normal.

\- Yo te puedo dar toda la testosterona que quieras – Sugirió Magnus a su oído deteniéndolo pero Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Es en serio Magnus! Vamos a la farmacia.

\- ¿Qué? No, Alec espera – Lo sujetó de la mano antes de que el Nefilim lograra salir – Esas cosas pueden ser peligrosas: no te venderán hormonas sin prescripción médica.

\- Tienes razón – Admitió Alec desistiendo a la idea de salir, Magnus celebró mentalmente durante un segundo. – Tú puedes aparecerlas – Dijo rotundo.

\- Pero Alec…

\- Estoy harto de esto; quiero sentirme como un macho pelo en el pecho otra vez.

\- Eres lampiño querido – Magnus intentó no reírse pero la mirada asesina de Alec solo logró desatar la carcajada. El Nefilim bufó dándole la espalda y volviendo enojado a la habitación. Magnus suspiró, aunque sin poder apartar la sonrisita: al menos había dejado esa absurda idea.

 **Día 5: Mejor no luchar y esperar**

Magnus tomó otro puñado de palomitas y se lo llevó a la boca. Alec estaba a su lado recostado en su hombro en la oscuridad de la sala observando una película desde el sofá. Habían decidido pasar así el día, intentando que estas últimas horas de tortura para el Nefilim pasara lo más tranquilas posible y sin una nueva discusión para Magnus; pero justo entonces, cuando iban ya por la segunda película, el brujo se preguntaba en que momento habían elegido esa en específico; él solo había hecho aparecer…quería decir, había pedido prestado, los DVD de su vecino del piso inferior y Alec las había tomado, discutiendo con Magnus algunos comentarios de las que ya habían visto, y luego de verse una de las de Bourne (no sabía cuál, para él todas le parecían iguales) se encontraron viendo de pronto _Bajo la misma estrella_.

Ya habían reído con Augustus y Hazel, se habían enojado e insultado a Peter Van Houten, el autor del libro favorito de la protagonista; exclamado un par de palabrotas cuando supieron que el cáncer había vuelto a Augustus, y justo ahora Hazel daba sus palabras de despedida en el pre funeral del chico. Magnus tenía que admitir que el autor sabía cómo remover los sentimientos de las personas, mira que un pre-funeral. Él odiaba los funerales y trataba de evitarlos a como dé lugar; no iba a uno desde que su querida Eta murió hacía unos cincuenta años y esperaba no asistir a otro hasta dentro de 70 u 80 años más.

Miró a Alec de reojo; realmente no quería sobrevivir al Nefilim mucho tiempo.

Escuchó un sollozo del Nefilim que intentaba sorberse la nariz y trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas discretamente con las mangas de su sweter.

\- ¿Estás bien Alec?

\- Su infinito fue muy corto – Dijo Alec por lo bajo en un sollozo. Magnus lo abrazó por los hombros mientras veían como Hazel se enteraba de la muerte de su novio y poco después terminaba la película. Muy bien, quizás no había sido la mejor elección de película; debieron elegir una comedia u otra de las de Bourne.

\- Oh Augustus – Alec se lanzó sobre el regazo de Magnus abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura - ¡No quiero perderte Magnus! ¡No quiero que te mueras!

\- Alec… yo no tengo cáncer – Hizo constar.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó él – Pero… se suponía que Augustus tampoco y... se suponía que Hazel moriría primero que él y…-Su voz se quebró y Magnus sintió su sangre helarse al darse cuenta que Alec no se refería a la película, no realmente – Se supone que yo moriré primero pero ¿Y si no? No quiero que mueras, y me dejes; tengo miedo de perderte Magnus – El brujo sentía su pecho sin aliento ante la declaración del muchacho; estiró la mano para acariciar su cabello pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que el pulso le temblaba terriblemente – Pero…pero…- A voz de Alec se volvió más aguda y apenas audible siendo opacada en la posición en que estaban – No me preocupa morir; soy un Nefilim, la muerte está acechando en cada cosa que hago pero… tengo miedo de dejarte, de que sufras por mi culpa. No quiero vivir sin ti y… Te amo Magnus – Concluyó cuando al parecer no sabía cómo más explicarse.

Bane tomó el rostro del chico haciéndolo separarse de sí para besarlo; no quería pensar en la inmortalidad, no quería pensar en posibles escenarios donde Alec muriera llevándose consigo su corazón; o donde él muriera y dejara a su Nefilim. Quería creer, aunque fuera una total mentira que su vida estaría atada por completo a la de su Nefilim, y que lo finito o infinito de uno abarcaría al otro.

\- Yo también te amo Alexander – Susurró entre sus labios abrazándolo luego con fuerza. El Nefilim correspondió el abrazo al instante, queriendo ser parte del otro y por completo, para siempre.

\- Raziel – Susurró el muchacho poco después cuando se hubieron separado; Alec se limpió los restos de lágrimas de los ojos y se puso de pie – Necesito helado – Dijo yendo rápido a la cocina desde donde gritó – Pon otra película.

\- Si, eh… ¿Qué tal Misión Imposible: Nación Secreta? – Preguntó por lo alto revisando las películas del vecino y secando sus lágrimas con la base de la mano – Aunque no creo que una quinta sea buena ¿Qué tanto pueden exprimir a Tom Cruise? Pero es de las de acción que te gustan – Dijo.

Alec volvió con un cubo de helado de la nevera; el mismo que había dejado a medio acabar hacía algunos días cuando al comerlo el dolor de _abdomen_ le aumentó.

\- No creo que debas comerlo; tu dolor…

\- Tonterías, estoy bien – Desestimó el chico con una cuchara en la boca – Quiero ver " _Hachiko"_

\- Y hablando de morir y dejar atrás – Masculló Magnus pero Alec le ignoró colocando la película para sentarse luego en su lugar en el sofá. – Creo que yo también necesitare helado – dijo. El ojos azules se abrazó a su bote de helado y Magnus bufó tronando sus dedos para hacer aparecer el propio. Algo le decía que terminarían abrazados y llorando…otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Y lloramos como unos niños pero al menos pudimos superarlo – Todos los que estaban sentados en su mesa en el Gard en Alicante rieron; habían pasado años ya desde el "Acontecimiento Menstrual de Alec" como gustaba llamarlo Magnus; cinco años para ser exactos, y no había una oportunidad que el brujo desaprovechara para contar la historia de cómo había sufrido durante cinco días los altibajos de Alec; y por supuesto que el baile para conmemorar otro año del nuevo consejo con escaños de los submundos, no sería la excepción.

Alec, ligeramente ruborizado, fulminó con la mirada a su pareja a su lado y a su parabatai quien prácticamente lloraba de la risa al lado de Clary.

\- No puedo creer que realmente pensara que había menstruado – Se rio un representante de los vampiros que escuchaba por primera vez la historia.

\- Aun no te perdonaré por no habernos contado – Se quejó Isabelle dándole un codazo juguetón a su hermano. Simon estaba allí junto a ella y discutía junto a su parabatai George que habrían hecho en esa situación. – Pude haberte ayudado.

\- No iba a decírselos – Gruñó Alec – Me lo habrían recordado hasta el fin de mis días.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que están haciendo – Bromeó Maryse; la verdad es que todo el asunto tenía bastante gracia, a pesar de que, durante cada una de las ediciones de esa reunión, Alec no pudiera ver a Catarina Loss con más que rencor y desconfianza.

Había pequeños Nefilims y hombres lobos correteándose unos a otros y bajo las mesas de dulces intentando robar algo sin ser visto mientras sus padres conversaban entre ellos y con algunos vampiros y brujo; no había representantes de las hadas porque los conflictos no se habían solucionado del todo, únicamente los gemelos Blackthorn se habían atrevido a asistir junto al resto de sus familias sin importar lo que el resto dijera de ellos. Robert entró al salón y una banda de niños pasó corriendo siguiéndolo. Alec sonrió con cariño fijándose en su pequeño de piel azul y cuernos negros que iba al frente de los pequeños diablillos; e intercambió una mirada divertida con Magnus a su lado.

\- El niño no deja de molestar al Inquisidor ¿Debería preocuparme? – Preguntó Magnus con sorna.

\- A papá le gusta – Dijo Alec sonriendo. Sin embargo se mostró preocupado al ver como el pequeño brujito chasqueaba los dedos y las piernas de Robert quedaban paralizadas cosa que los niños aprovecharon para encaramarse sobre él – Bien; creo que no tanto.

\- Tiene que acostumbrarse - Bromeó Isabelle acariciando su vientre abultado y dirigiéndole una rápida y cariñosa mirada a Simon. – Clary, Jace deben darse prisa; solo faltan ustedes.

\- No tenemos prisa por cambiar asquerosos pañales – Alegó Jace riendo. Isabelle le sacó la lengua y Clary lo codeó en reprimienda.

\- Compórtense, parecen niños – Los riñó Maryse – Iré a ayudar a Robert, debe dar su discurso ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? Demonios, debo ir al baño – Exclamó Isabelle poniéndose de pie. Simon la ayudó para acompañarla.

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres embarazadas tienen que estar yendo al baño tanto? – Comentó Alec. Magnus se encogió de hombros tomándolo de la mano.

\- ¿Es eso una queja de tu hermana, Alexander Lightwood? – Comentó Catarina con voz cantarina desde atrás; Alec se tensó de inmediato – Porque si lo es creo que te hacen falta un par de lecciones de empatía.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Exclamó parándose de inmediato y atravesando el Gard para alejarse de ella ante la risa de todos; lo menos que necesitaba era ponerse hormonal otra vez por los cuatro meses de embarazo que le quedaban a Isabelle.

_o_o_o_o_

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Se me da más el drama que la comedia, pero espero les haya gustado :P**

 **Ahora a pasarse por** _Magical Hormones_ **de Tonks; donde es Magnus quien tiene los síntomas menstruales (El link está en mi perfil)  
**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**


End file.
